


A Holiday Party

by CanaryWarrior



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Beth is pan, Gen, Henry is alive and in the jsa, I didn't mean for it to be this chaotic but oh well, Jordan's creepy crush on barbara, Protective brothers Rick and Henry, Rick pines for Beth, Yolanda is done, he's so tired, pat is not happy with these villains going after his wife and daughters, rick and henry are not pleased, villain kids have fallen for yolanda beth and courtney, yolanda is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryWarrior/pseuds/CanaryWarrior
Summary: The American Dream is hosting a holiday party for their employees, their families, and a few other guests. Courtney and Beth are both roped into going to the party by their families, knowing that there are ISA members present. Yolanda, Rick, and Henry appear and realizes something about the villain kids of Blue Valley.
Relationships: Beth Chapel & Courtney Whitmore, Beth Chapel & Henry King Jr., Beth Chapel & Rick Tyler, Beth Chapel & Yolanda Montez & Rick Tyler & Courtney Whitmore, Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Cameron Mahkent & Courtney Whitmore, Henry King Jr. & Courtney Whitmore, Henry King Jr. & Rick Tyler, Henry King Jr. & Yolanda Montez, Issac Bowin & Beth Chapel, Pat Dugan/Barbara Whitmore, Yolanda Montez & Rick Tyler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	A Holiday Party

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this fic! I had the idea for it this afternoon and inspiration struck :)

Yolanda watched as Henry and Rick paced back and forth in the garage and sighed.

“Would you two cut it out?” Yolanda asked, exasperated. “Court and Beth will be fine. They can take care of themselves, and the ISA won’t try to do anything in public.”

The American Dream was having a holiday party for employees, their families, and a few other esteemed members of the town. Courtney’s mom and Beth’s dad both worked there, so naturally the two girls were dragged to the party. Of course Yolanda was worried for them, but she knew that her friends had each other and could look after themselves. If only Rick and Henry shared the same sentiment.

“They are surrounded by  _ villains _ , Yolanda,  _ villains _ !” Henry said dramatically. “I’m texting them.”

“You just texted them five minutes ago.”

“And I will continue to do so until they are home, safe.”

Yolanda turned to Rick. “Rick, help me out here.”

“As much as it pains me to admit this, I’m with Henry on this one. We have to make sure they’re both okay,” Rick insisted. 

Yolanda sighed once again and laid down on the couch with a book Beth had lent her. “Okay, you two have fun with your over protectiveness. Let me know if something actually does happen.”

Henry and Rick nodded seriously. “Will do.”

They two boys continued their pacing and worrying while Yolanda read her book.

~~~~~~~~~

The Whitmore-Dugans and the Chapels both sat at the same table at American Dream’s annual holiday party. Beth’s parents were walking around, mingling with the other guests. Mike was getting some food, and Barbara was introducing Pat to her coworkers.

“I’m glad you’re here, at least I’m not by myself again,” Beth whispered to Courtney.

“I can’t believe Icicle and Fiddler are here,” Courtney whispered back. “Do you think any other ISA members are here? Gambler? Tigress?”

Beth shrugged. “I’m not sure, but there’s nothing we can do. We can’t fight anyone in public like this,” she reminded her blonde friend.

“You’re right,” Courtney relented. “But we could still try to investigate.”

“How? Follow them around?”

“Yeah, that sounds like a plan!”

“What are you two up to?” Pat approached the table, suspiciously.

“Uh…” Courtney started.

However, she didn’t have to say anything. “Whatever you’re thinking of, don’t do it. Don’t try to go after the ISA at a holiday Party.”

“We weren’t going to go after them,” Beth pointed out. 

“Just investigate them,” Courtney finished.

“No, do not investigate the ISA, okay? Just try to have some fun. I saw a few kids your age around, maybe you can go talk to them,” Pat suggested.

Mike walked up to the table with a plate of food. “Hey dad, I think Barb is looking for you. I think she’s talking to Jordan.”

“Thanks, Mike. You kids try to have fun, okay?” Pat said, eyes widening at the mention of Jordan, before walking away to find his wife.

Courtney sighed and turned to Beth. “Wanna just walk around?” 

Beth nodded. “Sure.”

“Are you gonna be alright here, Mike?” Courtney asked her brother, who waved her off.

“Yeah, I’m good here with my food and my phone,” the younger boy responded. “Go have fun.”

“We’ll try,” Courtney responded before walking away from the table with Beth.

Suddenly, Courtney’s and Beth’s cell phones beeped. Both had messages from Henry.

**Henry** :  _ Are you two alright? Need any back up? _

Courtney sighed. “He’s been texting every five minutes.”

“It’s Henry, are you surprised?”

**Beth:** _ We’re fine. You can stop texting us _

**Henry:** _ I will do no such thing _

“So, how about we split up, I can try to follow Bowin and you can try to see if there are any other ISA members here?” Courtney suggested.

“Sure.” 

Beth and Courtney went their separate ways. Beth walked around for a bit until someone caught her eye near the snack table. A man, dressed in a purple suit with a beard. He looked familiar… how did Beth know him? She wracked her brain until it hit her.

It was  _ Gambler _ ! She recognized him from the photo Chuck showed her when he hacked into Empire Enterprises. Oh god, he worked at American Dream with Icicle! With her father and Courtney’s mom!

Making a split second decision, she approached the snack table under the pretense of getting a bottle of water. 

“Hello,” the man greeted Beth with a southern drawl. “You’re James’ and Bridget’s daughter, Beth, right?”

Ignoring her pounding heart, Beth responded in the steadiest tone possible. “Yeah I am. You work with my dad, right?”

Gambler nodded. “Yes I do. Steven Sharpe,” he held out his hand, which Beth shook with a forced smile.

“Nice to meet you.”

“How are you enjoying the party?” Gambler inquired, seeming genuinely curious.

“Oh,” Beth didn’t expect to have a conversation with a supervillain, “it’s a lovely party. I’ve mainly been hanging out with my friend. Are you enjoying yourself, Mr. Sharpe?”

“Call me Steven, please,” Gambler waved off the formalities. “And yes, I am, thank you for asking. I do enjoy a nice gathering once in a while.” He noticed Jordan waving him over. “Please excuse me, the work of a CFO is never done, not even at a holiday party,” he chuckled. “I hope you enjoy your evening, Beth.”

“Thank you, you too,” Beth responded with a polite smile before walking away with a bottle of water.

“She seems like a very nice girl,” Gambler said to himself before walking over to his colleague. 

Beth took her phone out of her purse to text the others about Gamblers. Unfortunately, her phone did not turn on. “Oh, man, it’s dead,” she mumbled to herself, dropping her phone back into her purse. She had to find Courtney.

Meanwhile, Courtney was trying to follow Fiddler/ Anaya Bowin, to see if she would talk about any ISA business. Unfortunately, she spent some of the time talking to her son, Issac, and when she didn’t talk to him, she was talking to some of the business associates of American Dream. She didn’t mention anything ISA related, much to Courtney’s frustration. For a brief moment, Courtney stopped following Fiddler so she could ask her mom to keep her phone in her purse. She was tired of Henry and Rick’s constant texts and figured Beth could keep them at bay.

Before Courtney could resume her spying, a voice called her name.

“Courtney?” Cameron greeted.

Courtney jumped and turned around in surprise. “Cameron hey!”

Cameron gave her a sweet smile. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Oh, it’s fine,” Courtney assured him with a blush. “I didn’t realize you were coming.”

“My dad makes me come to this thing every year.”

“My mom made us all come. I’ve mainly been hanging out with Beth. Her parents made her come, too.” Courtney knew that Cameron was the son of a supervillain, but she couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face when she spoke to him.

“Oh. Well, you look really nice,” Cameron complimented, blushing.

“Thanks, you too,” Courtney placed one of her curls behind her ear. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah. My night got better when I saw you,” Cameron responded with a smile.

“Same,” Courtney replied, biting her lip. Maybe she should take Pat’s advice and try to have fun. “Wanna hang out?”

Cameron’s grin was all the answer she needed.

Beth eventually found Courtney after walking around. She saw that her blonde friend was talking to Cameron and looked pretty happy, so Beth decided not to bother her. Even though Cameron was Icicle’s son, Beth couldn’t help but think that he and Courtney would make a sweet couple. Beth sighed and continued walking around. There wasn’t much she could do with a dead phone. After a few minutes of mindlessly wandering around, a voice called her name.

“Hi, Beth!” Issac Bowin said as he walked up to her with a smile. 

First Gambler talked to her, and now Fiddler’s son. Oh well, at least Issac seemed like a nice guy. They shared a few classes together and talked a couple of times before, too. So, with a smile, Beth greeted, “Hey, Issac! How are you?”

Issac smiled back. Beth was always nice to him, unlike a lot of their other classmates. “I’m good, how are you? Are you enjoying the party?”

“I’m good. And, yeah, I guess. I’m just a bit bored,” Beth admitted.

“Maybe we can hang out?” Issac asked nervously.

Beth smiled, maybe she would get a new friend out of this night. “Yeah, sure!” 

Issac let out a sigh of relief. “Cool.”

“So what’s it like being in the school band?” Beth asked curiously. Issac’s face brightened and spoke excitedly about the school band and what they’re working on as he and Beth walked around.

Anaya Bowin looked around from where she stood, searching for her son, wanting to see if he was doing alright. She saw him walking and talking with Beth Chapel. She saw how happy her son’s smile looked as he spoke to Beth, and smiled to herself. If her son had a crush, she was glad it was on a sweet, smart girl like Beth.

The night continued with Courtney hanging out with Cameron and Beth hanging out with Issac while their parents mingled with the other adults. And of course, Mike was relaxing at his empty table with his dinner and his fully charged phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the garage, Rick and Henry were worrying in silence about Beth and Courtney. Yolanda had fallen asleep on the couch while reading a while ago, and Rick and Henry had placed their jackets over her as a makeshift blanket.

“Courtney hasn't responded in over two hours!” Henry whispered to Rick.

“Maybe her phone died or she left it at her table because you kept texting her?” Rick suggested, glancing toward Yolanda to make sure they didn’t wake her up. 

“Beth isn’t responding either,” Henry reminded Rick, knowing that he has a huge crush on her. 

Rick’s eyes widened. “Okay, then maybe something is wrong if neither of them are responding.”

Henry nodded. “We should crash that party. Wake up Yolanda.”

“Why can’t you wake her up?”

“Because if I wake her up, she’ll probably kill me. If she sees it’s you, she won’t do anything.”

Rick sighed but agreed. He walked over to his friend who was practically his sister and gently shook her shoulder. “Hey, Yolanda, wake up,” he said in a soft tone.

Yolanda opened her eyes and rubbed them. She tried to sit up, only to find that Rick’s and Henry’s jackets were on her. She moved them out of the way and gave Rick a smile to thank him for his jacket. “What’s going on?” She asked, sleep still in her voice.

“Court and Beth haven’t responded in over two hours. So, we’re crashing that party,” Henry explained, grabbing his jacket off the couch.

“Are you sure you’re not overreacting?” Yolanda questioned.

“Of course not,” Henry said breezily. “Are you coming or not?”

Yolanda sighed, knowing that she will have to go to keep her friends out of trouble. “Yeah, I’m coming.” 

This was probably not going to end well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the party, Courtney, Cameron, Beth, and Issac all sat at an empty table together, hanging out. Suddenly, a slow song started to play and couples, including Courtney’s and Beth’s parents, started to dance. 

Cameron held a hand out to Courtney. “Would you like to dance with me?”

Courtney smiled brightly and accepted. “Yes.” Cameron led Courtney to the dance floor.

Beth looked at her friends dancing with a smile on her face. 

“Hey, Beth?” Issac asked. When she turned to him, he asked, “Do you want to dance with me?”

Sure, why not? “Yeah,” Beth said, accepting his hand. The two found a spot near Courtney and Cameron and danced.

Somewhere, Jordan, Anaya, and Gambler were all watching the dancing couples. Jordan felt a pang when he looked at Pat and Barbara, but smiled when he saw how happy his son looked with Courtney. Anaya was glad that Issac got to spend the night with a nice girl, also smiling when she saw him dancing with Beth. Gambler noticed Beth, remembering her as the Chapel’s very sweet daughter, and saw her dancing with Anaya’s son. She really was a nice kid.

Meanwhile, Yolanda, Henry, and Rick made their way inside, seeing the numerous couples on the dance floor.

“Yeah, this looks dangerous,” Yolanda said sarcastically.

“Do you see them?” Rick asked, looking around at the tables.

“No, do you?” Henry inquired, unable to spot them.

Suddenly, something caught Yolanda’s eye. She saw Courtney’s curly blonde hair and her blue dress and Beth’s yellow dress easily on the dance floor. She was the one who helped them get ready, after all, not that she told the boys that. She smiled when she saw Courtney’s and Beth’s smiling faces at their respective dance partners. Dance partners who happened to be the sons of super villains. Okay, maybe she could see why Rick and Henry were concerned.

“Guys?” The two boys turned to Yolanda. “Found them.” She pointed to the dance floor.

Rick felt his heart drop when he saw Beth, who looked beautiful of course, slow dancing with Issac Bowin. She was smiling at him and he was smiling at her. Damn, he really missed his chance, didn’t he? Of course there was no way Beth would be interested in Rick, she was way too good for him.

Henry had a very different thought process. Why were the sons of two supervillains dancing with Courtney and Beth? Why were the two girls willingly dancing with them? Henry was about to march over there and break them up when Yolanda put a strong hand on his shoulder.

“Would you calm down? They’re having fun,” Yolanda pointed out.

“They are the sons of supervillains, Yolanda!”

“So are you, Henry!”

Rick stood there, tuning out Yolanda’s and Henry’s bickering, as he was too focused on feeling his heart break into pieces as he watched Beth and Issac.

As Beth was dancing with Issac, she glanced away and noticed Rick, Yolanda, and Henry. What were they doing here? “Would you excuse me, Issac? A few of my friends just arrived and I want to say hi to them.”

“Sure!”

“Courtney, look!” Beth caught Courtney’s attention and pointed at their trio of plain clothed friends.

“Oh! Excuse me, Cameron, I’ll be right back!”

Courtney and Beth linked arms as they made their way off the dance floor and walked towards their friends.

“Hey, guys!” Beth greeted with a bright smile as she hugged Rick. Rick was taken by surprise, but happily reciprocated while Courtney hugged Yolanda and Henry. Beth and Rick soon broke apart after a few seconds, allowing Beth to hug her other two friends.

“What are you doing here?” Courtney wondered.

“These two,” Yolanda pointed at the boys, “thought you two were in danger because you stopped responding to their constant texts.”

“My phone died hours ago,” Beth spoke up.

“I asked my mom to keep my phone in her purse,” Courtney admitted.

Yolanda rolled her eyes. “I told you two that you were over reacting!”

“I was not overreacting!” Henry exclaimed. He pointed a finger at Yolanda, Beth, and Courtney. “You three need to stop falling for the sons of supervillains! My heart cannot handle the stress!”

“First of all,  _ we  _ dated, Henry!”

“And I turned out to be a jerk!”

“Issac and I are  _ just friends _ , Henry!” Beth emphasized, with a quick glance at Rick, who was the guy she really had a crush on. Rick seemed to brighten as he heard her say that.

“You better be!”

“I actually like Cameron,” Courtney said smoothly.

“Courtney Whitmore-” Henry started before getting cut off by Yolanda.

“Has it ever occurred to you that maybe the sons of supervillains are the ones who are falling for  _ us _ ?” Yolanda inquired, causing Henry’s and Rick’s eyes to widen.

“Huh, you may be onto something, Yolanda…” Henry trailed off, thinking.

“Besides, maybe the ISA members also have some daughters who may fall for any one of us,” Courtney suggested, a teasing glint in her eye.

Yolanda caught on quickly. “Yeah, maybe a villain’s daughter could also become interested in me, or Beth…”

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Yolanda?” Henry demanded. “Stop falling for villain’s kids!”

“No promises.” Yolanda stated.

“I’m not interested in any villain’s kids!” That was Beth.

“Eh….” Courtney said sheepishly. 

Before Henry could go all over protective brother again, Yolanda spoke up.

“Did you at least discover anything?”

“No, I didn’t. I tried to follow Fiddler around, but she didn’t talk about the ISA,” Courtney explained.

“Gambler’s here,” Beth spoke up. “He recognized me as my parent’s daughter and talked to me for a bit. I didn’t even realize he worked here as the CFO until now. He was polite, though.”

“So you two are here with Icicle, Fiddler, and Gambler?” Rick lowered his voice.

“And Icicle’s and Fiddler’s sons!” Courtney said, mainly to annoy the boys. “Now, I should get back to Cameron. I’ll see you guys later!”

“And I should get back to Issac,” Beth said sheepishly. “See ya,” she smiled at Rick and touched his arm before leaving with Courtney.

“Wait-you can’t be serious-” Henry said.

Ignoring Henry’s reaction, Yolanda noticed Rick’s sad expression as he watched Beth smile and laugh with Issac. “They’re just friends, don’t worry,” she whispered to him. Rick shot her a grateful smile. 

“Henry did have a point, about the three of you and the kids of supervillains…” Rick trailed off.

“Yeah, yeah,” Yolanda lightly slapped Rick’s shoulder.

“Hey kids, what are you doing here?” Pat noticed the three teenage heroes and walked up to them.

“They got worried because Court and Beth stopped responding to their texts,” Yolanda explained swiftly.

“And we realized that villains’ sons have fallen for Court, Beth, and Yolanda,” Henry added, with Rick nodding in agreement.

“This is what I’ve been dealing with all night,” Yolanda noted.

Pat sighed. Henry did make a good point, though. Why was it always the villains’ children who fell for the three female superhero teens? The three kids he cared about as if they were his own? Why them? “Okay, this is not something I have experience with-”

“You sure about that?” Yolanda interrupted, pointing at Barbara and Jordan Mahkent, the latter who was clearly giving heart eyes to the married woman. “Because it looks like Icicle has a thing for your wife… Okay, Henry, maybe you do have a good point…”

“Excuse me, kids,” Pat said politely before walking over to Barbara and Jordan.

Henry sighed. “Damn, even Icicle has a thing for Court’s mom… and his son has a thing for Court… wait a minute…”

“This is too much,” Rick agreed, looking at Beth and Issac, who were sitting at a table and talking.

“I wonder if there’s a villain daughter who likes girls,” Yolanda wondered thoughtfully. “I mean, we all know that I’m bi and Beth’s pan…”

“Can you, Beth, and Courtney all find someone who is nice and decent and not related to a villain, please?” Henry asked in a protective yet pleading tone.

“Why? Scared you’ll get a heart attack?”

“I think Pat might have one at this rate,” Rick noted, his eyes still seeking out Beth.

Henry sighed. “At least Rick also has a crush on Beth, I guess I would rather see her with a superhero than a villain.”

Rick blushed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about-”

“Yes you do and we all know it. It’s obvious that you like Beth, well, obvious to everyone but her,” Yolanda teased. “Plus, you’re staring at her right now.”

Rick knew better than to deny it, so he rolled his eyes at her, and she grinned in return.

“So, since we know that Beth, Court, and their families are okay, maybe we should go?” Yolanda suggested. 

Henry and Rick both hesitated, before agreeing. 

“Okay,” Rick grumbled, which caused Yolanda to chuckle.

“There’s a twenty-four hour cafe near here, wanna go there and get something to drink? And we’ll be nearby just in case something does happen?” Henry suggested.

“That sounds great,” Yolanda said.

“Fine by me.”

“Great!”

Yolanda, Rick, and Henry left to continue their already chaotic night, while Courtney and Beth enjoyed the rest of the party. 

It turned out to be a more interesting night than they originally thought, that’s for sure.


End file.
